Night Raid's Crimson Moon?
by Planeshunter
Summary: Belmont is a young prodige that left her village to make it big on the Imperial Capital. Yet looks like Fate has something really different on mind for her...


**Konnichiwa Konnichiwa! Planeshunter here! (It' time for Konbanwa, but who cares?)**

 **This is just a little something I wrote elaborating certain image my brain made up by itself, when I began watching Akame ga Kill.**

 **It's not intended to be serious, and definitely goes into crackfic territory towards the end. But please bear with it for me.**

* * *

This story begins on the path to the Capital. A simple cart pulled by two horses transports two merchants and their stock. Once upon a time, this were a safe road, where soldiers patrolled frequently and the Danger Beasts didn't dare to approach. But nowadays, even if it was one of the main roads, the danger would befall upon the unaware at any moment.

That's exactly what the merchants were talking about when the ground in front of them seemed to explode, and an enormous Earth Dragon rose over them. They barely had time to scream before the beast launched it's powerful claw towards the cart, intending to destroy.

However, that never happened. There was a sudden flash of silver, and suddenly the dragon recoiled with a roar of pain. It's claw full of small daggers slipping through it's armor joints.

 _-"An Earth Dragon, uh?"_ -Said a young and confident female voice.- " _First-class Danger Beast. A worthy opponent!"_

The beast turned towards the unexpected voice. At first, there was only a smoke cloud caused by the beast's massive movements, but soon a human figure could be distinguished. Silver haired, yet young looking, tall for a female, fair skinned and blue eyed. The figure belonged to a girl wearing a simple, brown dress under an also brown cloak.

As soon as the dragon could distinguish the new threat, it roared again and smashed her with it's other claw… or so it seemed.

Suddenly, the girl was on the air, directly in front of the monster, and after directing a confident smirk towards it, she disappeared again, leaving a storm of daggers in her place.

Eyes, mouth, whiskers, the cracks on it's armor… All the weak points on the monster's head were relentlessly pierced by multitude of silvery projectiles.

The creature collapsed without another sound, instantly dead.

 _-"That was incredible, young girl!"_

 _-"To defeat a Danger Beast single-handedly!"_

The merchants quickly approached her, congratulating her deed and thanking for the help.

 _-"Uhum!Of course! For me that was nothing!"_ -The girl blushed slightly, and a haughty expression appeared on her face- " _Defeating it was a piece of cake! By the way, I'm Belmont. A name that will soon be famous through the Imperial Capital, you should remember it!"_

The merchants were a bit taken aback by her attitude, but their expression turned serious when she mentioned the Capital.

 _-"You are saying you want to make it big on the imperial capital?"_

 _-"Of course! To make it big on the Capital is every country girl's romance!"_

The merchants looked each other upon hearing that

 _-"The Capital is not the place of hopes and dreams you expect it to be."_

 _-"It's definitively lively"_ -Continued the other one- " _But there are monsters even worse than that Earth Dragon"_

 _-"What?"_ -Now the girl looked confused- " _You are saying there are Danger Beasts on the Capital, too?"_

 _-"Even worse. It's the people… Humans whose heart is rotten. The Capital is full of people like that."_

The girl shook her head with a calm smile.

 _-"I appreciate the advice, but I can't give up now. I… No, we"_ -She looked to the skies, thinking about her two friends- " _will make it in the Capital and save our village!"_

* * *

Still, life it's never that easy, and the merchants were proven right. The army took her apply half-heartedly, talking about a recession and whatnot, and when she had tried to show off her skills, they had outright threw her out.

Even worse. Some soulless woman had ripped her off all her money, and she was now without a penny.

It was then, when she was preparing to sleep on the streets, swearing to never again trust big breasts, when a blue dressed angel descended from a carriage and walked towards her with a smile in her pretty face.

 _-"If you have nowhere to sleep, would you like to stay at my home?"_

But Belmont had had enough of the city trickeries, and responded bitterly.

 _-"If you are after money, I don't have any"_

 _-"Silly"_ -The girl just giggled- " _You wouldn't be sleeping here if you had, don't you?"_

 _-"Lady Aria can't ignore people like you"_ -Said one though looking attendant, probably a bodyguard- " _You should accept her generosity"_

Belmont blushed, and ended up accepting the adorable girl's generosity. She lived in a pretty big mansion with her parents, both of them really kind. They sat her on their table for dinner, and all of them had a nice chat after that. At some point, the conversation made her think about her two companions, Saya and Ieyasu, who had been separated by a bandit attack, but promised to gather again in the capital.

In the end, the father even promised to put a good word for him in the military and ask for the search of her two friends. She went to sleep with a warm feeling in her chest, feeling the need to repay this family for their kindness.

* * *

At the next day, they went shopping. She was flabbergasted at the sheer amount of things bought, but also at the time Aria-Ojousama took to choose clothes. One of the bodyguards commented that all girls in the Capital were like that. Belmont was surprised for a moment. She had never had the choice to pick clothes, but all this fuss looked excessive.

Either way, it resulted quite an informative sorting, chatting with the bodyguard she learnt about the emperor-child, and the Prime Minister who was making the country rot. She also learnt about the fearsome Night Raid, a group of ruthless assassins that acted only in the darkness of the night, and targeted high-society member and government officials. The night caught her more determined than ever to return the favor of this nice people.

Maybe it was precisely those stories about night assassins what made her wake up in the death of the night. But no, there was something in the air. A foreboding sense of danger. she got her knifes ready and went outside.

It didn't took long to find the cause of her feeling. Beyond one of the big windows, suspended on the air against the crimson moon, five figures stood.

 _-"It can't be… Nigh Raid?"_ -Belmont grit her teeth- " _Just because they are rich, you would target this place too?"_

As she was wondering if she should go intercept the assassins or try to find her benefactors to guard them, the bodyguards tried to fight, only to be massacred in a matter of seconds. She began to run. She had to at least protect lady Aria!

After the run of her life, She found her with one of the guards, about to enter what looked like a fortified warehouse.

* * *

Things seemed good for Night Raid. Four of them were on the garden, three on stand by and one already finished with her target. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, they would probably go back from this mission without casualties.

And yet, a loud voice that seemed to come from the heavens made their brain stop. It was a majestic voice, overflowing with charisma. A voice that didn't allow anyone to talk back.

-" **Midnight King: Dracula Cradle!** "

A bright, crimson meteor fell from the skies, seeming to disappear momentarily as it superposed with a moon of it's same colour, and immediately sinking on the ground with a loud impact. From inside the dust cloud of the impact, a small, yet grandiose figure walked out. It was a petite girl of pale skin, blue hair and bright red eyes, wearing a pink dress complemented with a mob-cap. There was bat-like wings sprouting from her back. In her hand, dragging against the floor, the broken corpse of one of the assailants. The boy with green hair.

The other three seemed to hesitate for a second, but a sixth, female figure jumped from inside the building, wielding a humongous pair of scissors.

 _-"Lubbok! How do you dare?"_ -the figure screamed- " _Extase!"_

The scissor suddenly shone brightly, but the little figure didn't even react. Looking bored, she let the corpse go, grabbing instead the blood that had poured from it's wounds and somehow lifting it, giving it the shape of a spear.

-" **Critical: Heart Break!** "

The very instant she released the spear, it had already crossed the distance towards the assailant and impaled her against a wall.

 _-"Don't speak to me about daring, mongrel"_

The other three finally reacted. The biggest one wielding a spear and the tall, beastlike woman with her bare hands charged straight towards her, while the last, a small girl with ponytails and an oversized gun took aim, waiting for an opening.

 _-"Oho? Still in the mood to play?_ **Night Sign: Bad Lady's Scramble!** "

The spear pierced the earth where she had been just an instant ago, but she was already on the same wall her blood spear had impaled the scissor wielder into, getting ready to charge forward. When she did, enveloped in the same crimson aura she had used for her first attack, it was so fast and powerful that her two first opponents were disintegrated in an instant, without even slowing her.

Her last opponent couldn't believe what was happening. Almost the entirety of Night Raid, obliterated by a single unknown girl? Still, as her figure came closer and closer, she showed a vengeful smile. The bigger the pinch she was into, the greater the output of her weapon. And she hadn't been so screwed in her life!

 _-"Go! Pumpkin!"_

Her weapon reacted emitting an overwhelming beam of energy that collided frontally with the approaching figure. The explosion was so deafening that her ears began to bleed. That's why, when turned around to go find the last member of her group and retreat, she didn't notice the bright red chains, ending in spikes, that rose from the impact crater and pierced her body.

 _-"Five down,"_ -Said the little girl, leaving the crater. Her dress wasn't even ruffled- " _One to go"_

* * *

Two figures ran in the night.

 _-"Lady Aria, this way!"_

 _-"What's happening?"_

 _-"We must get to the storehouse, it will be safe there!"_

Suddenly the figure of Belmont appeared before them, she was bending over her knees and gasping for air.

 _-"I… found you…"_

She managed to say

 _-"Belmont?"_

 _-"You arrived at a good time"_ -the bodyguard said, cutting his lady- " _we were planning on hiding into the storehouse until the authorities arrive. In the meantime, you fend off the attackers."_

Belmont was going to object, she had seen Night Raid in action and was unenthusiastic about fighting them herself. But as she began to speak, a shadow landed behind her. It was a girl of crimson eyes, with long black hair and clothes, wielding a long katana.

 _-"I guess I don't have a choice"_ -she said, getting ready for the confrontation. Imagine her surprise when the enemy completely ignored her, going directly for the other two- " _Eh?_ "

The assassin showed some really sharp moves, and easily took care of the guard before Belmont could react. But when she went for lady Aria, a wall of thrown knives suddenly appeared in front of her, forcing a jump back.

 _-"You are not a target"_ -She said, looking confused- " _why do you interfere?"_

 _-"Are you kidding? Like I would allow you to kill my benefactor"_ -She pulled a golden pocketwatch from somewhere- " _If you intend to fight, you will have to face my Imperial Arms: Luna Dial!"_

The assassin seemed about to say something, but...

-" **Demon's Dinner Fork** "

A hail of red spears pierced the ground where she had been standing a second before.

 _-"Reinforcements?"_ -Belmont asked hopefully, but what she saw was way beyond her expectations- " _What's a kid doing here?"_

 _-"Found you, little mouse"_ -Said the "kid" obviously forcing herself to look cool and not react to Belmont's comment- " _The last member of Night Raid"_

 _-"Last?"_

 _-"Last?"_

 _-"Last?"_

For a second, nobody seemed to realise the implications, but the assassin reacted first. Charging head-on against the new opponent. The winged girl took a stance with her right hand up and simply took the enemy attack. Surprised with that reaction, the assassin ended piercing it's body and getting her sword stuck.

-" **Demon: Remilia Stretch!** "

The risen hand turned into an enormous claw of red energy, that brutally smashed the ground. The assassin had to release her weapon to get away.

 _-"Ichizan Hissatsu: Murasame"_ -As the assassin regained her balance, for some reason she decided to explain her move- " _even with the slightest cut, it's cursed poison will kill the target without fail."_

Indeed, eerie-looking kanji were flowing from the wound, covering the body of the small girl.

 _-"What a fine toy,"_ -she commented with a smile, and the kanji stopped extending- " _Works with the undead?"_

 _-"Impossible,"_ -The assassin exclaimed, dumbfounded- " _what are you?"_

 _-"I see it doesn't. What am I? I'm the one who punishes the wrongdoings of mortals, I'm the Eternally Young Scarlet Moon, I am…_ _ **Archdevil: Remilia Scarlet**_ "

A hurricane of red energy covered the entire clearing, engulfing everything within as the winged undead rose in the sky. The spiralling energy gradually increased in strength and size until, with a blinding cross-shaped explosion, it consumed all.

Only Remilia stood on the middle of a devastated field.

-"That will show them not to use MY scarlet moon for aesthetic purposes!"

She looked at her side, where Belmont stood, sweatdropping, right out of the area of effect.

 _-"Oh, so you survived? What's your name?"_

 _-"Be… Belmont. What are you?"_

 _-"Belmont? What an unsuitable name. And just in time, I was thinking about getting a new maid, you will do. From now on you are Sakuya Izayoi, got it?"_

Before she could know what was happening, her new "mistress" was pulling her to the skies, towards her new residence.

 _-"Eh…EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?"_

She never knew what had happened with her friends, or what fate that empire would follow. She soon had far more pressing problems, and not enough time to worry about anyone aside from her mistress.

" **Night Raid's Crimson Moon?" image is now unlocked. Check it out in the author's profile!**

* * *

 **And that's it, It somehow ended stretching a lot, even if I cut off some scenes. At first I didn't intend for it to last longer than one of my "What if…?" scenes. But I started writing and… text happened :P**

 **Hope this painted a smile in your face, even if it's just a "what the heck?" kind of smile.**

 **Until next time, signing off.**

 **-Planeshunter**


End file.
